This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A multiphase DC/DC converter includes multiple converters connected in parallel and operated at the same frequency with a phase shift therebetween. The converters may be independent resonant converters that produce overlapping currents at the output of the multiphase DC/DC converter. These overlapping currents may assist in reducing ripple current in the output capacitor. Additionally, the multiphase DC/DC converter may include an inductor coupled to the converters to promote current sharing between the converters. This also assists in reducing ripple current in the output capacitor.